Tiger & Lunatic
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Desde el momento en que Agnes le sonrió, Kotetsu tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo que nunca pensó fue Lunatic haría parte de lo que ocurriría.


**Tiger & Lunatic**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny le pertenece a Sunrise y asociados.

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en que Agnes le sonrió al entrar al gimnasio, Kotetsu tuvo un mal presentimiento.<p>

No era ningún secreto que solo los altos índices de audiencia lograban que ella se viese tan feliz y él no era el héroe más popular en la actualidad; Bunny lo era.

Era un hecho que ser el compañero del renombrado Barnaby Brooks Jr. había mejorado su fama de una forma significativa, pero Kotetsu seguía siendo el extra en entrevistas y demás trabajos que —independientemente lo que otros dijesen— no tenían nada que ver con ser un héroe, por lo que en realidad no le importaba.

El punto era que, precisamente por eso, no tenía sentido que Agnes le dirigiese una sonrisa así.

¿O quizás ella estaba contenta y él solo había estado en el lugar al que ella había dirigido su mirada por pura coincidencia?

No era imposible, mas su instinto le decía que le esperaba algo peor que una ilusión pasajera sobre su popularidad.

—Bonjour, heroes —saludó ella sin que su semblante perdiese el brillo de alegría, con una mano en su cintura y varios papeles en otra—, este mes comenzaremos a grabar el nuevo documental especial para la mitad de temporada —continuó una vez todos los héroes dejaron de ejercitarse para crear una media luna a su alrededor—. Y Tiger, esta vez serás una de las estrellas, así que más te vale no arruinarlo.

Ahí estaba la prueba. Kotetsu hizo una mueca y pronunció un desganado "sí".

Esperaba que el especial no involucrase ser seguido por cámaras durante todo el día, como había sucedido poco después de comenzar a trabajar junto a Bunny, ni lo interrumpiese de ninguna forma en lo que era su verdadero trabajo.

—¿Qué tendremos que hacer? —preguntó Bunny con su sonrisa de televisión, mostrándose como el diligente Rey de los Héroes que era esta temporada.

Al menos uno de ellos disfrutaba esos extras que se veían obligados a hacer.

—Ustedes continuarán trabajando juntos como de costumbre, pero espero que apoyes a Tiger en esto.

—¿Eh? —Kotetsu se restregó sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, notando las expresiones de sorpresa en todos los héroes reunidos, incluyendo a Ivan. Así que aunque pareciese irreal, la verdadera Agnes estaba frente a él, hablando de que _Bunny_ tendría que ayudarlo a convertirse en el centro de atención.

—Creo que escuché mal, señorita Agnes —dijo Antonio, pronunciando lo mismo que sin duda estaba en la mente de todos—. ¿No es Tiger el que debería apoyar a Barnaby?

—Claro que no —contestó Agnes—. Esta vez necesitamos a Tiger.

—¿Para un experimento como el de la vez pasada? —preguntó Kotetsu con desconfianza, cruzándose de brazos—. Si es eso, no, gracias, le dejo el trabajo a la vaca.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Antonio de inmediato.

Kotetsu sonrió con satisfacción. Esa pequeña venganza luego del comentario de Antonio era más que dulce.

—No, esta vez no —respondió Agnes con un deje de impaciencia—. Tiger le dará vida a un nuevo segmente del programa principal.

Eso sonaba demasiado bien y aun cuando estaba convencido de que había una trampa, Kotetsu se permitió sonreír con orgullo. La idea de ser reconocido durante un programa o dos era atractiva y no podía resistir la tentación de presumir un poco por ello.

—Bueno, Bunny, cuento contigo —comentó, poniendo su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Bunny y agrandando su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Bunny mientras ajustaba sus gafas, mirándolo con seriedad por unos segundos antes de apartarse del contacto—. Me aseguraré de que sea un éxito.

—Felicidades —intervino Keith con sinceridad— y muchas felicidades.

—¿Y quién es el otro? —preguntó Pao-Lin—. Dijiste que el señor Tiger sería una de las estrellas.

—Eso quiero saber —expresó Kotetsu, recordando tarde que no sería el único que sufriría con la nueva idea de Agnes.

—¡Quiero saber lo mismo! —exclamó Karina dando dos pasos adelante—. ¿Quién estará junto a Tiger...?

—Yo también tengo curiosidad —comentó Nathan, caminando hasta quedar junto a Karina—. No puedo imaginar a Tiger con otro compañero.

—Claro que no haremos que Tiger tenga un nuevo compañero —dijo Agnes con un resoplido y alzó frente a ella lo que había llevado consigo a la improvisada reunión. No eran papales varios como él había pensado en un principio, notó Kotetsu; se trataba de una revista—. ¿Han visto esto?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ivan y luego añadió en voz más baja—: Yo sí...

—Mmm, la nueva edición de Monthly HERO salió ayer, todavía no he tenido tiempo de leerla. —Nathan frunció el ceño, como si ese hecho le molestase.

—¿La lees? —cuestionó Antonio con incredulidad, mirando de reojo a Nathan.

—¿Y quién trabajará junto al señor Wild? —preguntó Keith dirigiéndose a Ivan, consiguiendo con ello que todos se quedasen en silencio mientras aguardaban por la respuesta.

—Pues...

—Vamos, dime —insistió Kotetsu, comenzando a impacientarse.

El que Ivan apartase su mirada de los demás y la fijase en el suelo no era inusual, mas fue suficiente para que el presentimiento volviese a hacer que Kotetsu pensara que todo era un engaño y que no le gustaría la contestación que tarde o temprano escucharía.

—Es Lunatic.

Y sí, las palabras de Agnes confirmaban su temor: no le agradaba esa respuesta.

—¿¡Qué!? —Karina reaccionó de inmediato, negando con su cabeza y poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. No puede ser. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Creo que no escuché bien —dijo Kotetsu, masajeando su frente con una mano—, dijiste que voy a liderar la captura de Lunatic, ¿cierto?

—No —respondió Agnes con firmeza—. No tiene sentido desaprovechar su potencial para atraer al público y si no logran atraparlo, sería una vergüenza para HERO TV.

—¿Por eso no nos han dado la orden de priorizar su captura? —cuestionó Bunny.

—Entre otras razones.

Bunny asintió con su cabeza, como si comprendiese el extraño razonamiento de Agnes y estuviese aceptándolo.

—¡No podemos trabajar con un asesino! —intervino Kotetsu, poco contento con la calma con la que su compañero estaba reaccionando—. Ese loco con cara de guante no hace más que matar asesinos ¿y quieren mostrar eso?

—¡Pues tendrás que seguir deteniéndolo! —contestó Agnes, también alzando su voz, caminó hasta quedar frente a Kotetsu y lo obligó a tomar la revista—. Lee esto. Recibirás el resto de instrucciones después —indicó ella antes de salir sin la sonrisa con la que había llegado.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu no tardó en encontrar en la revista la razón por la que Agnes le había ordenado leerla y el inicio de todo esto.<p>

Descubrir que alguien había sido tan osado como para entrevistar a Lunatic no solo una, sino dos veces —según el "¡Nuestra segunda exclusiva con el misterioso justiciero!" en la portada— era una sorpresa, pero no una tan grande como el descubrir que Lunatic había hablado de él en medio de su eterno bla, bla, bla sobre su supuesta justicia.

¿Por qué ese loco decía que "seguiré de cerca el camino de Wild Tiger"?

Era cierto que él era quien había intercambiado más golpes y palabras con Lunatic, mas lo normal era que Lunatic lo odiase y lo viese como un obstáculo para llevar a cabo su torcida idea de repartir justicia, no que se interesarse en él.

Aunque, claro, tratándose de Lunatic no podía esperar algo normal.

Kotetsu suspiró sonoramente, recostándose contra la pared tras la banca en la que se había acomodado para cumplir con la tarea de leer la revista.

—Ánimo, señor Wild —dijo Keith, acercándose a él con una sonrisa mientras secaba el sudor de su frente—. Esta podría ser una oportunidad de guiarlo al camino de los verdaderos héroes.

—No lo había pensado así —aceptó Kotetsu, considerando la idea distraídamente—. Aunque ¿qué crees que quieren que haga?

—Es obvio que quieren que lo involucres en el programa usando el interés que tiene en ti —intervino Bunny sin dejar la máquina en la que estaba ejercitándose

—Es posible, muy posible —comentó Keith—. Al fin de cuentas él ha estado cerca últimamente

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Kotetsu. Bunny se detuvo, haciendo evidente que las palabras de Keith habían capturado todo su interés.

—Desde hace un tiempo lo he visto varias veces luego de que terminamos las grabaciones. Incluso cuando no ha intervenido —explicó Keith con una expresión pensativa—. Siempre desaparece antes de que pueda volar hacia él, siempre.

—No me digas que además me está siguiendo —murmuró Kotetsu, mirando la imagen impresa de la máscara de Lunatic con un ligero temor.

—En ese caso —habló Bunny con seriedad—, podríamos aprovechar para descubrir su identidad.

—Preferiría capturarlo antes que nada —dijo Kotetsu, apartando su mente de la perturbadora posibilidad de Lunatic vigilándolo en muchos momentos sin que él lo supiese—. Sé que no hemos podido hacerlo, pero si lo logramos, Agnes no podrá quejarse, ¿no?

—Esperemos a escuchar lo que ella tiene planeado primero —contestó Bunny—. Luego decidiremos qué hacer.

* * *

><p>El no recibir ninguna noticia de Agnes tras toda una semana llevó a que Kotetsu se permitiese olvidar aquel disparatado proyecto y la perturbadora entrevista de Lunatic, al menos tras varios días y noches en los que había verificado que nadie con cara de guante lo estaba siguiendo a casa.<p>

Esa calma acabó dos semanas y media después, en medio de una persecución.

—¡Bunny! —gritó Kotetsu una vez Rock Bison logró detener uno de los tres autos que los miembros del grupo de ladrones de banco había usado para intentar escapar por separado—. ¡Acelera! ¡Cuando lleguemos a su lado, yo saltaré sobre ellos!

—Tengo una mejor idea —respondió Bunny con calma, usando el intercomunicador en lugar de intentar hacerse oír normalmente—. A este paso podremos interceptarlos en el puente —señaló, presionando un botón para que Kotetsu pudiese ver el mapa de la ciudad.

Lo que Bunny decía tenía algo de verdad, mas alargar la carrera cuando podían apresarlos ahora no tenía sentido.

—¡Pero!

—No, Tiger, deja el resto en manos de Barnaby —lo interrumpió la voz de Agnes—. Lunatic está en la azotea del edificio Artemis.

—Estoy un poco ocupado aquí —replicó Kotetsu, sin pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar—. Bunny, te digo que...

—¡Tiger! —repitió Agnes, evidentemente irritada al ser ignorada—. Al fin logramos encontrar a Lunatic sin que él notase las cámaras. Ve de una vez.

—Está bien, yo puedo encargarme —dijo Bunny, desacelerando para sorpresa de Kotetsu.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Ahora van a escapar!

—Creerán que nos rendimos y se confiarán —explicó Bunny con un deje de impaciencia—. Ve tras Lunatic y yo me encargaré de atraparlos.

Kotetsu quería reclamar.

Si Lunatic no estaba intentando matar a nadie, entonces él podía esperar; a diferencia de unos ladrones a la fuga, que podían causar un accidente en cualquier momento, quienes sí requerían atención urgente.

—¡Tiger, ve de una vez! No vas a arruinar mi especial.

Que Agnes le recordara esa mala idea que llamaba especial no lo hacía querer abandonar su misión actual, pero entre la insistencia de Agnes y el que Bunny estuviese colaborando con ella le era imposible ganar, especialmente cuando sabía que correr tras los ladrones sería lo mismo que desperdiciar sus cinco minutos de poder.

—Está bien —dijo Kotetsu con un suspiro y bajó del sidecar de un salto.

Bunny aceleró de inmediato y pronto se perdió de vista por lo que, resignado a su nuevo trabajo, Kotetsu comenzó a correr una vez confirmó dónde estaba el edificio en el que habían avistado a Lunatic.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? —preguntó—. ¿Invitarlo a un café y pedirle que se entregue?

—Deja de decir estupideces —replicó Agnes con un tono molesto que se tornó entusiasta poco después—. Este será un enfrentamiento de ideales, de principios. ¿Por qué nunca ayuda a atrapar criminales? ¿Por qué no salva a inocentes en una emergencia? Lo ideal sería que siguieras un guión, pero, conociéndote, sé que es una pérdida de tiempo darte uno.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció Kotetsu, ignorando la palabrería de Agnes y apuntando su cable hacia a la azotea del edificio.

Tal como Agnes había dicho, allí, en las oscuras alturas, se encontraba una figura delgada y sospechosa que apenas resultaba visible. Lunatic.

—Bien, primero que todo inicia contacto con él sin que escape y...

—Esta vez lo atraparé —dijo Kotetsu, interrumpiéndola. Quizá el factor sorpresa lo ayudaría y gracias a él, el escurridizo Lunatic no podría seguir arrebatando vidas bajo la excusa de la justicia.

—¡Tiger! —reclamó Agnes.

—Ya entendí, voy a hablarle primero —respondió en el mismo instante en que activó el dispositivo para que el cable y su gancho se afianzaran en la saliente de la azotea y un segundo después dio un salto, el único impulso que necesitaba ahora.

—Y asegúrate de grabarlo bien con la cámara de tu traje. Puede que en cualquier momento rompa las nuestras, como ha hecho las últimas semanas.

Kotetsu no pudo prestarle atención al resto de palabras de Agnes, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo cara a cara con Lunatic, con solo unos metros de distancia entre ellos.

—Tiempos sin verte —saludó, alerta ante cualquier movimiento del otro—. Y yo que pensaba que habías entendido que no puedes ganarnos.

—Así que ahora incluso abandonas tu justicia para añadir un nuevo espectáculo al circo —dijo Lunatic, moviendo una de sus manos y apuntando hacia el aire.

Kotetsu vio salir de su mano una llamarada azul y verde, la cual iluminó el cielo nocturno y le permitió ver un oscuro y pequeño objeto metálico en el aire, el cual se desplomó por el impacto de la llama.

Lo que logró escuchar por el canal de comunicación fue suficiente para que Kotetsu supiese que se trataba de una cámara o quizás de un robot con una incorporada, creado para grabar sin ser detectado fácilmente.

—Creía que te gustaba la atención —comentó Kotetsu, luego de silbar mientras miraba la mancha negra que había quedado de la máquina. No negaba que el que Lunatic no solo la hubiese notado, sino que le hubiese dado con tal precisión estando todo tan oscuro, era impresionante.

—No te hagas una idea equivocada —replicó Lunatic con brusquedad, con sus llamas ahora brillando sobre uno de sus ojos—. Yo solo actúo según mi justicia y no tengo ninguna intención de hacer parte de esta farsa.

—Te estás contradiciendo —dijo Kotetsu, chasqueando su lengua—. Vi tu entrevista, ¿sabes? La fotogenia no es tu fuerte.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Nadie estaba obligando a Lunatic a responder preguntas varias y a posar para fotos y Lunatic mismo se había presentado en HERO TV con un gran boom.

Era obvio que estaba más que interesado en ser visto por todos los residentes de Sternbild.

—Qué estupidez. —La llama que había brillado prácticamente en uno de los ojos de Lunatic desapareció al tiempo que éste se movió de forma apenas perceptible hacia un lado.

—¡Tiger, no lo dejes ir!

Era obvio que Lunatic planeaba escapar y sin duda Agnes tenía otra cámara y seguiría dándole órdenes sobre qué hacer, por lo que Kotetsu suspiró y se preparó para usar su otro cable. Sabía que no bastaría para retenerlo en el lugar, pero sí lo retrasaría y le permitiría a él activar sus poderes y perseguirlo.

—Vamos, puedes aceptar que eres mi fan y darme una mano en vez de aumentar mi trabajo —dijo, logrando con eso que Lunatic moviese hacia un lado su cabeza y no saliese volando—. No que puedas convertirte en un héroe después de todos los crimines que has cometido, pero puedes hacer algo mejor que matar mientras te atrapo, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué te hace creer que esa idea de justicia es la correcta? —Lunatic inclinó esta vez todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo evidente que su atención estaba en él.

Tomado por sorpresa, Kotetsu parpadeó y fijó su mirada en los vacíos e inexpresivos ojos de la máscara de Lunatic. No poder ver la expresión del loco bajo ese traje hacía difícil saber qué tan cierto era ese aparente interés.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó, rascándose la barbilla—. Um... pues es lo correcto, punto. Los héroes atrapamos a los malos y salvamos a los inocentes —explicó, satisfecho por poder pensar una respuesta tan simple que era imposible que Lunatic no la comprendiese—. Te aseguro que hasta un niño puede entenderlo.

—Incluso un niño es capaz de entender que esa una ilusión —resopló Lunatic, enderezando de nuevo su postura y alejándose un paso de Kotetsu—, una falsa utopía creada por un canal más interesado en el show que en cualquier ideal, que venden para distraer a todos sin importar el daño que causan...

—Hey, hey —lo interrumpió Kotetsu. Sabía que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad y él mismo no amaba las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos donde era una extra, mas eso no hacía de HERO TV algo tan malo como Lunatic parecía creer—. Yo sé que nada es perfecto, pero no es para tanto. ¿Vas a decir que nunca he hecho nada como héroe?

Lunatic permaneció en silencio y Kotetsu sonrió bajo su casco, satisfecho de haber logrado ganar la discusión.

—¿Ves? —se ufanó, sacando su pecho con orgullo—. Tengo razón.

Lunatic no lo contradijo y movió su cuello en un círculo, dejando su mentón contra su cuerpo antes de alzar su cabeza con rapidez, causándole la fugaz impresión de que su horrible careta estaba mucho más cerca de lo que estaba en realidad.

—Seguiré viendo a dónde te llevará tu justicia, Wild Tiger —anunció, impulsándose hacia atrás con una llama azul y verde.

—¡Hey, espera!

Kotetsu activó sus poderes y corrió tras él, ignorando lo que fuese que Agnes estaba diciendo en ese momento.

Perseguir a alguien que maniobraba en el aire de manera más veloz que Sky High no era fácil cuando él dependía de las estructuras cercanas, a veces para usar sus azoteas como punto para ganar impulso antes de saltar y otras para afianzar sus cables, y cualquiera tenía que reconocer el mérito de no perderlo de vista por casi un minuto completo.

Aun así, una vez dejaron las zonas con construcciones altas y se acercaron a las bodegas cercanas al puerto, donde obstáculos varios y desniveles le impedían seguirle el paso, tuvo que aceptar que a pesar del tiempo que le quedaba, alcanzarlo sería imposible.

Tragándose su decepción ante eso, Kotetsu dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose ahora al puente en el que Bunny había planeado interceptar a los malhechores.

—Aquí Tiger —dijo usando el canal privado—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bunny?

Escuchar a Agnes felicitando a Bunny por su "Gran trabajo" le dio la respuesta a eso antes de que Bunny lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>—¿¡Qué estabas pensando!?<p>

Kotetsu se encogió en su lugar, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Bunny de reojo en busca de apoyo.

Enfrentar a Lunatic era más fácil que lidiar con una Agnes furibunda que además lo culpaba a él por todo lo que supuestamente había ido mal.

—¿Le hablé, no? —intentó defenderse—. Incluso recordé lo que querías que hiciera...

—Claro que no lo hiciste —lo interrumpió Agnes—. ¡Ni siquiera me escuchaste!

Eso era parcialmente cierto, pero también parcialmente falso. Ella había mencionado algo sobre por qué Lunatic no salvaba inocentes y él había sacado el tema de cierta forma.

—Sí lo hice... —murmuró.

—No, esto no sirve. —Agnes le dio la espalda y presionó un par de botones, haciendo que las escenas grabadas la noche anterior se reprodujeran en las diferentes pantallas del estudio.

Kotetsu dio un paso hacia a un lado, acercándose sutilmente a Bunny mientras veía en una pantalla todos los gestos dramáticos de Lunatic.

¿Y decía que no actuaba así para el programa? Ni él se lo creía.

—Esto no es sobre _ti_ —dijo Agnes de repente, girándose con los brazos en jarra para fulminarlo con su mirada—. ¿Crees que esto es el digno comienzo del enfrentamiento entre dos lados de la moneda? ¿Y qué crees que pasará si los seguidores de Lunatic ven esto? ¿¡Cuánto bajarán los índices de audiencia!?

No había forma de responder eso sin saber qué, exactamente, era lo que Agnes quería lograr y sospechaba que señalarle que él no podía leer mentes empeoraría su situación.

—Uh... —masculló en el mismo momento en que Bunny se aclaró la garganta.

La expresión de Agnes no se suavizó, mas ella asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba a Barnaby, dándole permiso de hablar.

—Tengo una idea —pronunció Barnaby con una de sus sonrisas perfectamente actuadas —. ¿Podrías dejar que ayude a Tiger la próxima vez?

Agnes entrecerró los ojos y los observó a ambos con seriedad.

—Sería desastroso si el público te olvida por ellos —habló con un tono pensativo a pesar de que parecía estar decidida a negarse— y no pienso dejar que ninguno de ustedes destruyan mi especial.

—No te preocupes —contestó Bunny, todo sonrisas y seguridad—, prometí que ayudaría a que esto sea un éxito.

—Entonces cuento contigo, Barnaby —aceptó Agnes, respondiéndole la sonrisa con una propia que desapareció en el momento en que volvió a poner su vista en Kotetsu—. Y tú, al menos escucha a Barnaby esta vez.

—Sí, sí...

Su respuesta lo hizo ganarse una mirada fulminante de parte de Agnes, pero ella solo los echó de la sala audiovisual con un gesto con sus manos; no obstante, Barnaby se despidió con su mejor sonrisa profesional y Kotetsu se obligó a inclinar un poco su cabeza.

En cuanto estuvieron en el corredor el gesto de Barnaby se endureció y Kotetsu dejó caer sus hombros, aliviado ahora de no tener a Agnes frente a él sermoneándolo.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué están tan molesta —se quejó Kotetsu, convencido de que el mal humor de Agnes se debía por completo a la crítica de Lunatic al programa—. Igual verían HERO TV por Lunatic, ¿no?

—No es tan simple —señaló Bunny mirándolo de reojo.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca.

Él no pretendía ser un experto en qué mantenía a alguien pegado al televisor, mas tal como la aparición de Lunatic y sus discursos no habían llevado a que todos los ciudadanos de Sternbild abogasen a favor de la pena de muerte, dudaba que la negativa opinión de Lunatic sobre HERO TV causase verdaderos daños si era trasmitida, especialmente luego de que él la había rebatido y logrado callarlo con facilidad.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu idea? —dijo, queriendo cambiar el tema—. ¿O dijiste eso para salvarme de Agnes? —Kotetsu le dio un codazo sin ninguna fuerza a Bunny, sonriendo—. Tienes un lado sorprendentemente encantad...

—Yo no estaré en escena —lo interrumpió Barnaby—. Solo sigue mis instrucciones.

Aprovechando que ya estaban a pocos pasos del ascensor, Kotetsu se adelantó con un par de zancadas y se detuvo frente a Bunny, mirándolo de frente al preguntar, no sin cierta incredulidad:

—¿Realmente le vas a seguir la corriente?

En lugar de esquivarlo o demostrar de alguna forma que estaba irritado por ver su camino obstruido, Barnaby también paró su andar.

—No sé si te diste cuenta —dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos—, pero lograste conseguir algo interesante anoche.

—¿Eh?

Barnaby resopló y lo apartó para continuar su camino y presionar el botón del ascensor.

—Lunatic sabe —afirmó mientras aguardaban.

—¿Sabe? —repitió Kotetsu, sintiendo que se había perdido parte de la conversación.

Un suspiro hizo evidente que la paciencia de Barnaby estaba acercándose a su límite, pero no por eso Kotetsu retiró su pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que Lunatic sabía, aparte de cómo hacer hogueras humanas y huir por el aire?

—Del especial que Agnes quiere hacer —especificó—. Aunque no ha sido anunciado al público.

Kotetsu recibió con un parpadeo las palabras de Bunny, sin entender qué era lo que había hecho que su compañero creyese eso.

—O está loco —insistió Kotetsu— y simplemente no quería que lo grabaran hoy.

—Es posible que solo desee ser grabado cuando quiera o tenga un motivo para ello —aceptó Bunny, inclinando su cabeza de tal forma que la luz proveniente de los bombillos del techo se reflejó en sus gafas y ese resplandor ocultó sus ojos—, pero la forma en que habló me hace creer que puede tener una fuente confiable en HERO TV o que incluso trabaja aquí.

No entender la razón tras las sospechas de Barnaby no impidió que se sorprendiera al punto de contener la respiración por unos segundos mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué? —musitó con voz ahogada.

No había muchas personas caminando en las cercanías, salvo unos pocos pasantes andando a paso rápido con algunos papeles o alguna otra cosa. Nada fuera de lo usual.

—Quizás —pronunció Barnaby con una pequeña sonrisa, evidentemente ignorando el nerviosismo que le había causado— esta sea realmente una oportunidad de llevarlo a juicio.

El timbre del ascensor al llegar a ese piso interrumpió la conversación.

Tragándose cualquier pregunta, Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír levemente y mover su cabeza en un gesto de saludo al ver a tres personas en elevador, todas quienes se bajaron en ese piso.

Era imposible no examinarlas después de lo que Bunny acababa de decirle, mas solo notó que nadie llevaba una máscara bizarra, nadie olía a chamuscado y todos parecían más interesados en intercambiar un saludo con Barnaby.

¿Eso era lo usual, no? Aún intentando convencerse de eso, Kotetsu no pudo relajarse hasta que estuvo solo en el elevador junto a su compañero y las puertas se cerraron.

—Y eso me recuerda —continuó Barnaby tras unos pocos segundos, su semblante tornándose sombrío—que esta tarde te esperan para la audiencia sobre los daños que causaste persiguiendo a Lunatic.

Ese cambio de tema hizo que toda la tensión regresara a Kotetsu de inmediato. Una audiencia con el juez Petrov era peor que un encuentro con Lunatic.

Al fin de cuentas, al menos siempre tenía esperanzas de impedir que el cara de guante asesinara a alguien y creía que una de estas veces podría atraparlo; en cambio en cualquier juicio u otra reunión legal, era casi imposible que saliera victorioso y lo sabía por experiencia.

—Pero —se quejó— fue para no perderlo...

—Díselo al Juez, no a mí —interrumpió Bunny—. Aunque no creo que acepte esa razón.

Kotetsu suspiró. Todos estaban en su contra.

* * *

><p>«<em>Él último de los héroes clásicos.<em>

—Lo que estás haciendo no es justicia ni nada por el estilo, ¡es asesinato!

_El misterioso justiciero que ronda Sternbild._

—¿Qué te hace creer que esa idea de justicia es la correcta?

_Próximamente._

—Seguiré viendo a dónde te llevará tu justicia, Wild Tiger. »

Kotetsu frunció el ceño, examinando por doceava vez el video promocional que Agnes le había enviado minutos atrás.

Aunque en un comienzo había guardado la esperanza de que éste le diese una idea de lo que Agnes quería lograr con su susodicho especial, aquel video había tenido justo el efecto contrario en él; sin embargo, la única reacción de Barnaby ante esa propaganda fue decir:

—Veo.

—¿Ya descubriste la identidad de Lunatic? —cuestionó Kotetsu con sarcasmo.

Todo este especial no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y que Agnes pareciese querer tratar a Lunatic como si se tratase de un protagonista del programa y no el villano de pesadillas que realmente era empeoraba su humor a cada minuto.

—He pensando en varias formas de reunir pistas aprovechando esto —replicó Barnaby, ignorando su irritación y sonriendo con clara suficiencia—. Tanto el interés de Lunatic como esta idea de Agnes nos dan muchas oportunidades.

—No las veo —suspiró Kotetsu, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo sobre su escritorio en el edificio de Apollon Media, completamente blanco y aburrido de observar—. ¿No podemos saltarnos todo esto e ir directamente a la parte en que lo ponemos tras las rejas?

—Es un poco tarde para eso —comentó Barnaby, ocupado tecleando algo en su computador al tiempo que hablaba—. Además, está claro que no sería fácil lograrlo.

—Que no sea fácil no debería detener a un héroe —insistió Kotetsu, apoyando un pie en el suelo y gran parte de su peso en el espaldar de su asiento para inclinarlo y dejar la silla equilibrada en solo sus patas traseras.

—Y no he dicho lo contrario —reiteró Bunny.

El silencio se expandió por la oficina por unos momentos, pero el recuerdo del la conversación que había rodeado el anuncio de este "especial" hizo que Kotetsu se inclinase hacia adelante de repente, provocando un fuerte ruido cuando las patas delanteras de su silla golpearon el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

Barnaby detuvo sus manos, dejándolas a poca distancia del teclado, mas solo lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué qué?

—Agnes dijo —explicó Kotetsu, hablando rápidamente— que los índices de audiencia y evitar humillarnos son solo algunas de las razones por las que no nos mandan directo a atrapar al cara de guante. ¿Cuáles son las otras?

Esta vez, Barnaby giró en su asiento para encararlo con una expresión seria antes de contestar.

—No puedo estar seguro, pero tengo varias sospechas.

—Te escucho —aseguró Kotetsu con un asentimiento de cabeza y su semblante igual de sobrio que el de su compañero.

—Para comenzar, existe el problema de su identidad.

Kotetsu parpadeó un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos—. Con que lo desenmascaremos frente a las cámaras es suficiente, ¿no?

La mueca descontenta de Bunny le respondió aun antes de que éste lo hiciera con palabras.

—¿Recuerdas ese NEXT que cambiaba de lugar con otras personas? —Sin aguardar a que Kotetsu respondiera, continuó—: Y además ahora se sabe que hay NEXTs como Jake Martinez, que tienen más de una habilidad.

—No veo cómo eso se conecta con la captura de Lunatic —insistió Kotetsu—. Si tiene más habilidades, lidiamos con ellas y punto.

—No solo está el problema de no poder emitir de una orden de arresto contra alguien con una máscara, algo que cualquier persona podría usar —aclaró Barnaby sonando al borde de la impaciencia—, sino que Lunatic podría salir libre gracias a las muchas dudas razonables que puede presentar.

—Eso suena como si creyeras que no podemos hacer nada contra él —replicó Kotetsu, sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

Esa misma lógica podía respaldar las acciones de Lunatic, por que si no podían detener a alguien que había matado descaradamente frente a los héroes, ¿cómo podían confiar en que otros criminales pagasen su condena en lugar de terminar libres y sin recibir ningún castigo?

—No estoy diciendo eso. —La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Bunny alivió la horrible sensación de impotencia que había estado a punto de apoderarse de Kotetsu—. Es cierto que es posible —puntualizó Bunny, todavía sonriente— que ningún juez haya querido emitir una orden de arresto por esas razones y que teman que todos quedaremos mal si no logramos atraparlo o si lo hacemos y no pueden dejarlo tras las rejas.

—Pero algo como grabarlo sin su máscara usando sus poderes cambiaría eso, ¿no? —interrumpió Kotetsu, incapaz de ignorar la incomodidad que le producía toda esta pila de burocracia de la que Bunny estaba hablando. Era más fácil cogerlo con las manos en la masa y si tanto temían la reacción del público, la solución era mantener los intentos por capturarlo en secreto hasta que lo consiguieran.

—Es una opción, sí, pero —señaló Bunny con una mueca poco contenta— la última vez huyó en cuanto rompiste su máscara.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros. Eso no cambiaba nada.

—Así que solo tenemos que ser más rápidos que él.

—O —añadió Barnaby, observándolo fijamente— como te dije, podemos atraparlo de otra forma.

Manteniendo la mirada de Bunny, Kotetsu aguardó hasta que su compañero decidiese continuar, pues a él no se le ocurría nada ni recordaba ese otro método que Barnaby decía haber mencionado.

No sabían en qué lugares Lunatic pasaba su tiempo cuando no salía a convertir a otros criminales en antorchas humanas, ni mucho menos tenían su dirección, por lo que estaban en la eterna desventaja de tener que esperar hasta que Lunatic diese la cara y eso no les daba ninguna oportunidad de tomarlo de sorpresa y preparar algo para recibirlo.

Tras unos segundos, Barnaby suspiró.

—Si tenemos evidencia de que alguien es Lunatic y esa es la persona que desenmascaramos, muchos de esos problemas desaparecerán.

Aunque a Kotetsu le tomó unos momentos hilar esa información con la conversación que habían tenido días atrás, luego de su encuentro con Lunatic, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que descruzó sus brazos.

—Por eso es importante saber dónde trabaja o dónde tiene conexiones.

—Es el primer paso —asintió Bunny con una expresión taimada que quizás haría que incluso sus fans pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a él en ese instante—. Si descubrimos más pistas que nos lleven a él...

—¡Lo tendremos! —exclamó Kotetsu, repentinamente energizado luego de llegar a esa conclusión, pese a que esa era una exagerada simplificación de lo que tendrían que hacer, pero incluso Bunny lucía contento de pensar en ello, por lo que nadie podía culparlo por su reacción.

—Por ahora —dijo Barnaby, aclarando su garganta de repente al tiempo que giró para estar de regreso frente a la pantalla—, tienes un informe que terminar.

Recordar eso transformó la mueca animada de Kotetsu en una descontenta.

—Esto no es trabajo de un héroe —rezongó en voz no realmente baja y desganado, puso sus manos a la obra, antes de que Lloyds apareciera para reprenderlo usando el famoso informe como excusa.

* * *

><p>Tener una especie de plan preparado contra Lunatic era un buen comienzo, pero sería mejor si pudiesen ponerlo en marcha, algo imposible de hacer si Lunatic no aparecía en primer lugar.<p>

Contrario a lo que aquel cara de guante había dicho en su entrevista y en el último encuentro que habían tenido, Lunatic no se había asomado con su horripilante careta durante dos semanas completas o al menos no se había hecho notar, ni ninguna cámara lo había encontrado, ni Sky High lo había visto, ni mucho menos Kotetsu había conseguido atisbarlo una sola vez.

De no haber sido por el hecho de que Bunny y él habían mantenido en secreto lo que sospechaban y lo que planeaban hacer, Kotetsu habría creído que su ausencia confirmaba su conexión con HERO TV, mas saber que ese no podía ser el caso hacía de la espera algo más decepcionante.

¿Acaso el cara de guante había olvidado su interés en él o había preferido quedarse en casa y continuar "siguiéndolo" desde la comodidad de su sofá?

La falta de aprecio que Lunatic parecía tener por el programa lo hacía dudarlo y aunque no había duda de que Lunatic era todo un lunático, Kotetsu no creía que era alguien que cambiaba de ideas con tanta frecuencia como quien cambia de ropa. Por el contrario, podía imaginarlo insistiendo que su "justicia" era la verdadera hasta el fin de los días, por lo que eso solo dejaba una opción: Lunatic estaba ocupado.

A pesar de que Kotetsu trató de descubrir en qué, fijándose en todo lo relacionado con HERO TV que pareciese indicar quiénes estaban trabajando horas extra, no había logrado llegar a ninguna conclusión útil que redujese la lista de sospechosos.

Quizás Bunny podría analizar esa falta de apariciones mejor... pero Kotetsu sospechaba que, de decirle, Barnaby le replicaría que necesitaban más información antes de poder comenzar a hacer tales conjeturas.

Fuese como fuese, tenía que ser paciente y por ahora, además, tenía otros criminales que atrapar.

En esta ocasión se trataba de una banda de secuestradores, quienes parecían creerse inalcanzables gracias a las poderosas motocicletas que estaban montando y la actitud temeraria que tenían.

Y ciertamente eso les daba una ventaja.

El que pudiesen escabullirse por cualquier hendidura entre los intentos de barricadas que la policía había tratado de colocar rápidamente y que estuviesen dispuestos a bajar por escaleras y a hacer maniobras acrobáticas que levantaban sus vehículos lo suficiente como para no solo subirlo al andén a toda velocidad, sino usar otros obstáculos como pistas temporales, les daba como área de escape prácticamente toda la ciudad.

Sin poder acorralarlos de ninguna manera, dependían por completo de poder alcanzarlos o predecir sus movimientos para atajarlos y eso era lo que Bunny había estado haciendo, analizando las diferentes rutas que aquellos hombres habían tomado hasta ahora y negándose a conducir o permitir que Kotetsu se uniese a la persecución sin un plan.

—Por esa avenida, a la derecha del semáforo —murmuró Barnaby de repente y aunque Kotetsu sospechaba que ese era un intento preliminar, decidió confiar en él y hacer algo de una buena vez.

—¡Voy por él! —anunció al tiempo que activó sus poderes.

Correr en un momento así nunca se sentía como un verdadero esfuerzo y en menos de un par de segundos, Kotetsu recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la avenida señalada por Barnaby y tal como su compañero había predicho, uno de los hombres venía dispuesto a girar a la derecha en esa esquina.

Cuando el hombre lo vio ya era muy tarde y Kotetsu no tuvo más que usar un brazo para golpearlo y gracias al impacto lo obligó a abandonar su vehículo; la motocicleta continuó un par de metros antes de terminar deslizándose por el asfalto con un chirrido hasta que se detuvo, todavía produciendo un constante ruido debido al motor que seguía encendido.

—¡Uno menos! —notificó de buen humor, sosteniéndolo contra el suelo.

—Tres menos, querrás decir —corrigió Blue Rose por el comunicador, sonando sin aliento pero orgullosa. Kotetsu podía imaginarla con sus brazos en jarra y un par de criminales cerca en medio de un hielo del que no podrían salir por sí solos.

—¿Cuántos eran? —cuestionó Kotetsu. Había contado cinco motocicletas, mas recordaba que más de una llevaba a dos personas.

—-Siete —dijo Bunny, escueto, y un grito lejano se escuchó por el canal que tenían abierto para comunicarse entre sí. Tras unos segundos, añadió—: Quedan tres.

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Barnaby dónde se encontraban los demás cuando fue interrumpido por una línea de comunicación siendo abierta de repente.

—Lunatic fue avistado en las cercanías —avisó uno de los asistentes de Agnes con un tono urgente.

—¿Otra vez me toca abandonar todo para ir por él? —se quejó Kotetsu, conteniendo un suspiro, al tiempo que amarró al criminal contra un poste.

Si esto se tratase a atraparlo, él con gusto les dejaría el resto a los demás héroes y correría tras Lunatic, pero el saber que lo que querían no era eso lo hacía querer aplazarlo para después. No era como si Lunatic fuese a escapar mientras él terminaba su trabajo antes de ir a buscarlo, ¿no?

—Barnaby, confío en ti —dijo Agnes con el tono autoritario que siempre tenía cuando le ordenaba a los héroes hacer una cosa u otra—. Tiger —continuó, dejando claro que no pensaba decir nada sobre la queja de Kotetsu—, esto sí será en vivo así que no se te ocurra echarlo a perder.

No hacer una mueca irritada ante eso era imposible, mas en esta ocasión Kotetsu decidió no dar su opinión al respecto y se limitó a seguir las indicaciones para llegar al rascacielos que Lunatic había decidido usar com mirador esa noche.

—¿Algún consejo? —preguntó con un tono sardónico mientras se preparaba para subir.

—No comiences hablando —indicó Bunny de inmediato, como si hubiese planeado todo con anterioridad y ahora solo estuviese leyendo un libreto—, finge intentar atraparlo.

—¿Fingir? —exclamó indignado—. ¡Sabes que justamente quiero atraparlo!

—Kotetsu... —comenzó Barnaby con un tono de advertencia.

—Ya —resopló Kotetsu, apuntando antes de activar el dispositivo del cable—, ya entendí.

Y lo había hecho.

Si servía más conseguir pistas de Lunatic que perseguirlo en medio de la noche, Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a aceptar las instrucciones de Barnaby, seguirle la corriente a Agnes y crear este "especial". Aun así, eso no significaba que desaprovecharía para desenmascararlo frente a todos e impedirle huir si se presentaba la oportunidad de ello.

Llegar a la azotea con el impulso extra que le daban sus poderes no le tomó más que un parpadeó y tal velocidad estuvo, por una vez, a su favor.

Lunatic dio un paso hacia atrás en el instante en que vio a Kotetsu aparecer frente a él y tardó unos segundos en activar sus llamas y usarlas para retroceder más rápidamente. Kotetsu aprovechó eso para estirar una mano, queriendo agarrar una de las muñecas de Lunatic, mas aunque sintió sus dedos rozándolo, no fue suficiente.

Sin intenciones de darse por vencido, Kotetsu corrió tras él, esforzándose por conectar un puño contra la horripilante máscara del justiciero sin ley pese a que ahora Lunatic se había recuperado de la sorpresa y su agilidad y la potencia de sus llamas lo mantenían a suficiente distancia para que Kotetsu no pudiese hacer nada.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, el tiempo estaba en su contra.

El cronómetro que Saito había instalado en su traje anunciaba que no tenía más que unos cuantos segundos de poderes, por lo que no podría continuar con este ritmo de ataque por mucho tiempo.

Sin más opción, Kotetsu se detuvo, viendo a Lunatic planear hasta el extremo opuesto de la azotea y aterrizar ahí. No podía ser más obvio que estaba ahí para hablar con él y no pensaba irse muy pronto.

—Nos volvemos a ver —comentó, alzando su mentón en un gesto desafiante aun cuando en ese mismo instante sus cinco minutos llegaron a su fin.

—Wild Tiger —pronunció Lunatic, inclinando un poco su espalda en algo que habría parecido una venia de no ser porque mantuvo su cabeza en alto, orgulloso y _lunático_ como siempre—, así que de nuevo estás aquí.

—Y tú al fin apareces —replicó Kotetsu—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estabas esperando la luna llena o una invitación mía?

Como quizás era de esperarse, Lunatic ignoró su pregunta y se limitó a enderezarse y estirar ambas manos a sus costados, como si quisiese usar ese gesto para mostrarle toda la ciudad debajo de ellos.

—-¿No deberías concentrarte en atraparlos? —cuestionó con un tono de reproche evidente, alzando su voz cada vez más— ¿O acaso te estás dando por vencido? ¿¡Has abandonado tus ingenuos ideales de justicia!?

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tranquilo pese a la actuación iracunda de Lunatic.

—Confío en ellos —explicó, tras lo cual alzó una de sus manos para señalarlo—. Y además, aquí hay alguien más que debo atrapar.

—Pregúntale —intervino Barnaby de repente, sin darle oportunidad de que él terminase de hablar— qué piensa hacer para salvar inocentes.

Esa interrupción distrajo a Kotetsu lo suficiente para necesitar hacer una pausa para lograr pensar en cómo decirlo; en ese tiempo, Lunatic permaneció inmóvil, tenso, como si estuviese considerando su respuesta antes de saltar en una dirección u otra.

—Claro que podríamos usar una mano extra —prosiguió Kotetsu finalmente, prometiéndose que después le diría a Bunny que no esperase hasta el último momento para contarle su plan de acción en los encuentros con Lunatic—. No la que tienes en tu cara, claro.

—Oh —exclamó Lunatic en voz baja y esta vez inclinó un poco su cuello hacia adelante, girando su cabeza solo un poco hacia un lado creando la horrible ilusión óptica de que su cara enmascarada se estaba acercando a él—. Así que aceptas que los aclamados "héroes" no son suficientes para proteger a la ciudad, que son incapaces de encargarse del que, dicen, es su deber.

—No, claro que no —respondió Kotetsu, frunciendo el ceño. La forma en que Lunatic parecía no darle ningún crédito a HERO TV y a los héroes que formaban parte del programa era irritante—. Pero vale más ayudar a un inocente que cualquier otra cosa, así que preferiría que hicieras algo útil mientras de pongo tras las rejas.

Lunatic giró más su cabeza y luego se enderezó de repente.

—No todos están de acuerdo.

—No, tú eres el único idiota que cree que andar quemando a otros sirve de algo —rebatió Kotetsu. En respuesta escuchó un resoplido.

—¿Y por qué el sistema al que insistes apegarte valora menos rescatar a otros?

Aunque Kotetsu no captó en seguida a qué se refería Lunatic, una vez lo hizo su expresión oculta bajo su casco se ensombreció más. Era cierto, al fin de cuentas, que los puntos otorgados por una captura eran mayores, pero contrario a lo que Lunatic creía, eso no significaba que los rescates tenían menos valor y estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba a cualquiera de los héroes que trabajaban con él, ellos le darían la razón.

Los puntos valían menos que el alivio de un civil al verse fuera de peligro, que la sonrisa agradecida que les daban a veces cuando los dejaban con la policía o los paramédicos o que el ver a una familia reunirse tras el peligro en el que alguno de ellos había estado.

Lunatic, quien nunca había hecho nada para salvar a alguien, simplemente nunca había experimentado tal cosa

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo Kotetsu con brusquedad.

—No, Wild Tiger, lo tiene todo —habló Lunatic, alzando una mano y encendiendo en ella una de sus llamas azules y verdes—. El dramatismo de una persecución, de una batalla, es considerado prioritario sobre las vidas de todos los ciudadanos.

El burro hablando de orejas. Kotetsu puso sus ojos en blanco y decidió no señalar que no había nadie más dramático que Lunatic; al fin de cuentas había algo mucho más importante que quería decir.

—Y estás olvidando que muchas veces rescatamos primero y perseguimos después —pronunció con firmeza, consciente de que era verdad.

Lunatic negó con su cabeza en un gesto inusualmente poco teatral al tiempo que dejó caer su brazo y apagó su llama.

—No siempre.

Eso sonaba tan honesto, como si el cara de guante hubiese dejado de lado su locura o el personaje que estaba intentando interpretar, que Kotetsu contuvo la respiración.

¿Qué había ocurrido en la vida de Lunatic? ¿Había sido algo relacionado a HERO TV? Pero Kotetsu no podía recordar ningún episodio en el que un héroe le hubiese dado la espalda a alguien que estaba corriendo peligro...

—Pregúntale por un caso en específico —indicó Bunny, su voz carente de fuerzas, como si también estuviese afectado por las palabras de Lunatic.

Tras sacudir su cabeza, Kotetsu hizo justamente eso.

—Dime, cara de guante —pidió con un tono que incluso podía ser considerado amable a pesar de ese apodo—, de una vez que no hayamos hecho eso.

Los segundos pasaron sin ninguna respuesta y cuando al fin Lunatic volvió a expresarse, no respondió.

—Así que ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar por ti mismo —dijo con claro desden a la vez que dio dos pasos atrás y se dejó caer por el borde del edificio.

Kotetsu corrió hacia el lugar, preparando sus cables para lanzarlos hacia Lunatic y detener su caída, mas al llegar y ver hacia abajo, notó que Lunatic ya había usado sus llamas para eso y ahora estaba avanzando rápidamente hacia el norte de la ciudad y pronto incluso sus llamas dejaron de ser visibles en el horizonte.

* * *

><p>Aunque solo era la segunda vez que esto ocurría, el tener que reunirse con Agnes tras un encuentro con Lunatic ya se sentía como una rutina que quería evitar a cualquier costo.<p>

Aun así, para su mala suerte, ninguna excusa sobre informes pendientes, reuniones con Lloyds o su deber verdaderamente importante como héroe bastó para esquivarla y por eso estaba ahí, en un estudio de HERO TV, aguardando a que Agnes terminase de supervisar la edición de un video.

Kotetsu ya había intentado mencionar que podían volver después, mas Agnes lo había fulminado con su mirada, por lo que no tenía más opción que seguir allí, paciente y con la esperanza de que algo requiriese la presencia de los héroes urgentemente. Cosa que no sucedió.

En el instante en que Agnes se giró para observarlos con su semblante serio, luego de que el asistente de video dejó el lugar, Kotetsu enderezó su postura, preparándose para enfrentar las nuevas quejas que sin duda recibiría.

—Lo siento —dijo Barnaby, el primero en hablar, ajustando sus gafas—. Temo que lo que puedo hacer sin crear un guión es limitado.

Eso sonaba como si Bunny lo estuviese culpando de lo que fuese que estuviese "mal" para el gusto de Agnes. Kotetsu lo observó de reojo haciendo una mueca descontenta que su compañero ignoró.

—Estuvo mejor que lo anterior —suspiró Agnes sin lucir verdaderamente contenta—. Hicimos bien en mostrar solo el inicio y hay partes rescatables del resto.

—¿Qué tanto mostraron? —preguntó Kotetsu en un susurro, girando su cabeza hacia Barnaby. No había escuchado que todos sus esfuerzos que iban a ser transmitidos en vivo y en directo habían sido cortados en algún momento.

—Hasta que amenazaste con atraparlo —replicó Bunny sin preocuparse por mantener su voz baja—. Luego se fueron a comerciales.

Agnes asintió.

—Fue lo mejor —reiteró con una mueca irritada—. Pero tendremos que replantear el especial.

Esas palabras le dieron a Kotetsu una pequeña esperanza. Si Agnes comenzaba a creer que nada de esto era una buena idea, quizás podrían olvidarse de todo el especial y volver a su usual trabajo, donde cualquier encuentro con Lunatic no era obligatorio ni estaba limitado a lo que todos querían que él hiciera.

—Si cambiaste de idea... —empezó con una sonrisa tentativa. Agnes puso uno de sus brazos en jarra y enfocó su mirada molesta en él.

—Claro que no —dijo con su usual firmeza—. Lunatic no está actuando como esperábamos y sabemos que no podemos contar con que colabore con nosotros para cambiar eso, pero eso no quiere decir que haya arruinado mi especial.

—¿Ya tienes alguna idea? —cuestionó Bunny, cortés en palabras y expresión. El semblante de Agnes se iluminó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Por supuesto. —Agnes movió uno de sus dedos, golpeteando su propia cadera por un par de segundos—. En un comienzo pensamos en grabar sus enfrentamientos y esperábamos que Lunatic expresase sus opiniones y tal vez iniciar una competencia personal entre ambos. —Agnes se tomó un momento para sonreírle a Bunny y luego continuó—. El invitarlo a "ayudar" fue una buena idea. Si hubiese accedido, podríamos ver quién lograba hacer más por la ciudad fuera del ranking.

—¡Pero eso es lo mismo que hice antes de que Bunny me dijese algo! —reclamó Kotetsu.

No solo Agnes no había especificado nada de esto en un comienzo, sino que lo había regañado tras su primera grabación para el famoso especial a pesar de que coincidía bastante con su idea. No era justo.

—El problema —prosiguió Agnes, ignorándolo salvo por el corto instante en el que frunció sus labios mientras él habló—, es Lunatic. Siempre ha sido una figura controversial, pero sus ataques contra HERO TV son demasiados específicos.

—Pero tiene algo de razón —señaló Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros. Ese era un hecho y negarlo constantemente no tenía sentido, aun cuando eso no cambiaba que las exageraciones de Lunatic lo hacían ver como el loco que era; sin embargo, Agnes y Barnaby lo observaron con la conmoción tan evidente en sus rostros que Kotetsu aclaró—: ALGO. —Y al notar que ambos continuaban sin lucir convencidos, añadió—: En lo que dice, no en lo que hace.

—Nada de lo que ha dicho es nuevo —dijo Agnes, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, pero si recupera a sus seguidores podría convertirse en un problema.

—¿Peor del que ya es?

La mirada que Agnes le dedicó parecía una advertencia de que no toleraría más interrupciones, por lo que Kotetsu presionó sus labios y siguió escuchando.

—Ahora usaremos el plan B —les informó—. Haremos que el público pueda conocer mejor a Lunatic y descubriremos quién es.

—Veo —replicó Barnaby en un tono neutro. Agnes puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Y no creas que no noté que pretendes lo mismo.

—Como era de esperarse —expresó con una sonrisa que Agnes correspondió con una propia.

Que ambos se entendiesen tan bien prometía desastres, sin duda alguna, y Kotetsu sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Aunque otros apreciasen el resultado que saldría de todo esto, Kotetsu no estaba seguro de que él estaría en ese grupo o que si quiera él se sentiría satisfecho con todo esto.

—Y quieren que siga haciéndolo hablar.

—El público agradecerá que hagas más que eso —subrayó Agnes con el ceño fruncido, todo rastro de una sonrisa desapareciendo por completo de su rostro.

—Así que nada cambia... —suspiró.

Agnes parecía dispuesta a subir su voz y darle un sermón que nunca olvidaría sobre matices, enfoques y quién sabe qué más, pero Bunny intervino con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Le explicaré a Kotetsu lo que haremos ahora.

Fue un consuelo que Agnes accediese y les indicasen que saliesen allí de inmediato y en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada y estuvieron a suficiente distancia de ésta como para creer que Agnes no los escucharía, Kotetsu le habló a su compañero.

—No es diferente —insistió con un mohín.

—Tiene algo en común —admitió Bunny, para su sorpresa—. Y ahora que averiguar sobre Lunatic es nuestra misión oficial, tendremos que tener más cuidado.

—¿Crees que va a mentir para engañarnos? —cuestionó Kotetsu, recordando de inmediato lo que sospechaban.

—Es posible, pero las mejores mentiras tienen algo de verdad —replicó Barnaby con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios, mas que bastaba para demostrar su buen humor—. Y también podemos hacerlo cometer un error.

Kotetsu hizo un suave sonido pensativo con su garganta, considerando eso.

Pese a que tanto su traje como sus gestos hacían que Lunatic se viese como todo un loco digno de su nombre, en ningún momento se veía como alguien que estaba perdiendo el control, ni siquiera cuando parecía actuar impulsado por su temperamento. La sola precisión con la que usaba sus poderes probaba tal cosa y eso le daba a Kotetsu un mal presentimiento.

—¿Por qué no había vuelto a aparecer? —preguntó en voz alta.

Barnaby alzó una ceja, luciendo incrédulo.

—¿No has visto las noticias? —Ante el silencio de Kotetsu, Bunny movió su cabeza con desaprobación—. En el tiempo en que no apareció, hubo dos casos en los que se sospecha que Lunatic tuvo algo que ver.

Esa era la forma poco explícita de decir que dos —o más— personas con antecedentes criminales habían terminado hechos cenizas.

—Oh —murmuró, sintiendo nauseas de solo pensarlo—. Pero no me refiero a eso —explicó, queriendo volver a su idea inicial—. ¿No crees que notó que nos dejó saber algo la vez pasada y esta vez llegó preparado para despistarnos? Actuó extraño, al fin de cuentas. —Y para tratarse de Lunatic, que algo en él fuese más raro de lo usual tenía que significar mucho.

En respuesta, Barnaby parpadeó y tras unos segundos frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en la nada aun cuando no detuvo su andar, contemplativo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kotetsu sonrió.

—No habías pensado en eso —comentó con un canturreo victorioso.

A pesar de que Bunny lo miró de reojo con una mueca poco contenta, no lo negó.

—Revisaré las últimas grabaciones que tenemos —aseguró, haciendo evidente que no pensaba quedase atrás aunque Kotetsu se hubiese percatado de algo antes que él—. Tal vez descubramos algo.

* * *

><p>«<em>¿Quién es el justiciero que ha aterrorizado Sternbild?<em>

—¿¡Has abandonado tus ingenuos ideales de justicia!?

_¿Cuál es su código de justicia?_

—¡Escuchen la voz de Tánatos!

_¿Qué harán los héroes?_

—Aquí hay alguien más que debo atrapar.»

Esta vez el video concluía con una fecha que, Kotetsu imaginaba, era tentativa y la cambiarían cuando fuesen a trasmitir el comercial, cosa que solo sucedería una vez tuviesen grabado gran parte del especial.

Al fin de cuentas, después de tantos contratiempos, tenía sentido que Agnes esperase a tener más material antes de prometer un especial que quizás no llegaría a existir, cosa posible si Lunatic decidía dejar sus visitas nocturnas en las azoteas o simplemente hacía algo para sabotear las grabaciones por completo.

—No entiendo —expresó Karina mirando el video por encima de su hombro.

—Ese debe ser el punto —comentó Nathan, golpeando una de sus propias mejillas con uno de sus dedos en una actitud claramente pensativa—. Crear más curiosidad de la que ya despierta Lunatic.

—Y lo logra —añadió Pao-Lin, tomando un sorbo de su bebida deportiva. Ivan asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Así que no hay esperanza de que Agnes cambie de idea? —Kotetsu contuvo un suspiro, mirando con una expresión exageradamente desolada que consiguió que Nathan y Barnaby, quien continuaba haciendo sus ejercicios en lugar de unirse a los demás héroes para ver la nueva versión del video promocional que Agnes le había enviado, pusiesen los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías sentirte agradecido de que Agnes te haya dado este papel —dijo Antonio con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué papel? —reclamó Kotetsu de inmediato—. ¡Ahora parezco un extra y no la coestrella!

—¿Querías ser la coestrella con Lunatic? —cuestionó Nathan alzando una ceja y con sus ojos brillantes, haciendo evidente lo mucho que le divertía molestar a Kotetsu.

Kotetsu hizo una exagerada mueca descontenta, siguiéndole la corriente.

—No —se quejó antes de hablar más en serio— y saben que ese no es el punto.

—No te desanimes, señor Wild —intervino Keith con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, muy bien.

Creer que realmente ese sería el caso era lo que mantenía a Kotetsu dispuesto a seguir con todo este especial. Eso y confiar en que el plan de su compañero sería un complemento para el más simple perseguir y atrapar, que él consideraba obvio, realmente sirviese de algo.

—Claro que lo hará —comentó Bunny y abandonó la máquina que había estado usando mientras usó una toalla para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

—¿Y qué estás planeando, guapo? —Aunque el tono de Nathan era juguetón, su expresión se tornó tan atenta que no había duda de que sospechaba algo.

¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Lunatic también se daría cuenta de lo que pretendían?

Kotetsu no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues Barnaby apenas dirigió una mirada en dirección de Nathan cuando los comunicadores de todos se accionaron, alertándolos de un accidente en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad.

Las misiones de rescate siempre le creaban a Kotetsu un nudo en la garganta que no desaparecía hasta que escuchaba que todos los que habían tenido que ser llevados a un hospital estaban bien.

Durante el proceso mismo, sin embargo, actuaba sin pensar en nada aparte de sacar de peligro a todas las personas posibles.

En esta ocasión se trataba de un accidente en una construcción de un nuevo edificio, mas una falla de maquinaría había llevado a que no solo varios obreros quedasen atrapados bajo los escombros, sino que otros no tuviesen forma de ayudar a sus compañeros o de escapar ya que cualquier método para bajar había quedado destruido, al igual que los pisos más altos en los que habían trabajado, y todo esto había afectado la avenida misma.

Había al menos dos autos bajo los escombros, además de unos cuantos que habían terminado estrellándose al no poder esquivar tales vehículos, pero los bomberos y la policía ya se habían encargado de los afectados en la avenida.

Faltaba el edificio.

—La estructura está poco estable —les informó Agnes—. Los ingenieros de la constructora dicen que no aguantará más de unos minutos y que su derrumbe puede afectar al menos cincuenta metros a la redonda.

—Tendremos unos minutos más que eso —aseguró Rock Bison, golpeando sus puños como si se estuviese mentalizando para sostener toda la estructura si era necesario—. Aunque no puedo asegurar cuántos.

—Y pueden ser menos de cincuenta metros —afirmó Blue Rose—. Intentaré contener el daño.

Origami Cyclone fue el primero en correr hacia el edificio más cercano, donde varias personas se encontraban observando desde las ventanas como si no estuviesen conscientes del riesgo que corrían.

—¡Déjenos los edificios cercanos a nosotros! —dijo Nathan antes de seguir los pasos de Origami.

Dragon Kid, por su parte, ya estaba saltando para llegar hasta los pisos superiores, usando como escalones primero un auto, luego un poste y por último una hendidura en la pared de un edificio cercanos

—¡Acérquense todos! —indicó desde la escalera de incendios de la edificación vecina—. Los bajaremos en grupos.

A pesar de que los obreros parecieron dudosos por un momento, que Sky High volara hacia ellos y reiterara lo dicho por Dragon Kid los convenció de obedecer y pronto, Sky High se encargó de levitar al primer grupo hasta suelo mientras Dragon Kid volvió a descender para ayudarlos en su aterrizaje y guiarlos de inmediato hasta la zona alejada donde las ambulancias estaban aguardando.

Blue Rose, por su parte, creó un tobogán de hielo para quienes estaban en zonas más bajas aunque todavía distantes del suelo.

—Y es obvio qué haremos nosotros —murmuró Kotetsu, señalando con un gesto de cabeza el lugar donde los escombros no permitían ver nada y la única señal de vida eran algunos acallados gritos de auxilio.

—No tienes que decirlo. —Barnaby activó sus poderes y en cuestiones de segundos llegó a la zona y retiró un gran pedazo de concreto.

Kotetsu lo imitó y pronto Rock Bison se unió a ellos, removiendo escombros mientras esperaba el aviso de cuál era el punto que más serviría reforzar para mantener la construcción en pie por unos minutos adicionales.

Cuando encontraron al primer hombre lastimado, Kotetsu escuchó a lo lejos una aclamación, mas no permitió que eso lo distrajera, tal como no se detuvo a detallar sus heridas.

—Vamos a la ambulancia —dijo antes de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo con cuidado hasta la zona donde algunos camilleros estaban esperando dentro de la zona de riesgo. Tras ello, volvió a su posición previa corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Lo mismo ocurrió otras cuatro ocasiones, a veces siendo Barnaby el encargado de llevarlos, mientras arriba de ellos un extraño crujido anunciaba que pronto se acabaría el tiempo.

—-¿Cuántos quedaron atrapados? —cuestionó Bunny, mirando hacia arriba de reojo incluso mientras retiraba una viga doblada.

—Ocho —les informó Agnes—. No tienen mucho tiempo.

—Eso podemos ver —replicó Antonio, obviamente tenso.

La falta de alguien capaz de localizar a los que no estaban en condiciones de gritar por auxilio era una gran desventaja, mas ninguno de ellos se rindió y Kotetsu mismo ignoró el cronómetro que indicaba que solo le quedaba medio minuto, lo que también significaba que Bunny tenía aun menos tiempo.

—Todos los que estaban arriba están a salvos —avisó Dragon Kid por el canal abierto de los héroes.

Eso les quitaba un peso de encima y este disminuyó incluso más cuando un gran pedazo de cemento que Rock Bison movió dio acceso a una zona hueca, donde dos hombres se encontraban inconscientes pero todavía vivos.

Solo faltaba uno más.

Mientras Bunny y él los llevaron a los camilleros, a quienes les indicaron que no volviesen y permaneciesen en la zona que los expertos habían señalado como segura, Rock Bison apartó una última lámina de cemento y observó la que parecía ser la estructura de sostén.

—Cambio de planes —anunció Rock Bison—, Blue Rose, todo va a irse hacia atrás.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —gritó Blue Rose, pese a que de inmediato corrió hacia un costado y dobló la esquina para posicionarse en un lugar adecuado para poder hacer algo.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca de dolor, lamentando que los equipos de comunicación que usaban tuviesen un volumen estándar en lugar de adaptarse a esas repentinas subidas de voz.

—No hagas una locura —dijo Kotetsu, decidido a continuar con su trabajo de quitar escombros, ver qué había abajo y gritar si había alguien ahí hasta el último momento.

Rock Bison giró su cabeza para verlo de reojo.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Ver a Rock Bison listo para embestir la estructura y enviar todo el daño a la zona detrás de ellos para así no incrementar el peso en el área donde se debía encontrar el último desaparecido y el estar consciente de que solo les quedaban algunos segundos, aumentó la tensión de Kotetsu.

Ya estaban usando sus últimos recursos y si no lo lograban...

—¡No falta nadie! —gritó de repente uno de los obreros que ahora se hallaban junto a las ambulancias—. ¡James se había escapado a almorzar!

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Kotetsu, incrédulo. Escuchar eso justo en ese momento era simplemente irreal.

—Héroes —dijo Agnes con un tono afanado—, retírense de inmediato...

—¡Cuidado!

En ese instante ocurrieron varias cosas de manera simultanea: el grito de uno de los civiles cercanos se perdió en el estruendo proveniente del edificio, la tierra bajo él pareció estremecerse, Rock Bison corrió con toda sus fuerzas y golpeó la estructura, Blue Rose disparó sus pistolas de agua y Kotetsu, consciente de que los cinco minutos de Bunny ya habían llegado a su fin, corrió hacia su compañero para alejarlo de ahí.

Y en ese exacto segundo el límite de sus poderes también se hizo notar, dejándolo indefenso y tan lento como cualquier persona sin poderes, incapaz de hacer algo sobre lo que estaba por caer encima de él.

Kotetsu creyó que su corazón se detendría o que algo partiría su cabeza en dos, mas lo próximo que notó fue que los únicos escombros que estaban cayendo cerca de él y de Barnaby parecían estar esquivándolos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz ahogada a pesar de eso una vez el derrumbe llegó a su fin, dejando solo una nube de polvo, y cuando Bunny alzó su mentón, orgulloso, Kotetsu le impidió contestar al afirmar con alivio—: Estás bien.

Tras ello, Kotetsu pudo notar que en el lugar donde antes había habido un edificio en construcción ahora no tenía más que unas pocas paredes bajas parcialmente destruidas y Rock Bison, todavía con su cuerpo inclinado tras la embestida, se encontraba en medio de todo, manteniéndose en pie.

Tras él se alcanzaba a ver la calle del otro lado, la cual había sido evacuada y que ahora contaba con un grueso pilar de hielo lleno de cemento, pedazos de metal y otros elementos, y alrededor se podían escuchar aplausos y gritos de alegría y alivio de quienes habían presenciado todo desde tan cerca como se les había permitido.

—Estás loco —comentó Kotetsu, acercándose para darle una palmada en la espalda a Rock Bison.

—Tú también —replicó Rock Bison con voz ronca, enderezándose y mirando de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué demonios no te alejaste cuando se acabaron tus cinco minutos? —reclamó de repente, señalándolo con un dedo, y después hizo lo mismo con Barnaby—. ¡Y tú también!

Cómo era que Rock Bison había notado ese detalle cuando sin duda debería haber estado concentrado en el edificio que había intentado tumbar en una dirección precisa era un misterio que Kotetsu prefería no resolver si podía evitar con ello ese tipo de protestas, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué están hablando —resopló Bunny, sin darle una oportunidad a Kotetsu de decir exactamente lo mismo.

—Todos están locos —se quejó Blue Rose, sonando agotada pero tranquila por el canal abierto.

—Tendremos que hacer una fiesta para Blue Rose hoy, ¿no creer? —agregó Nathan.

—¡De acuerdo! —Dragon Kid corrió hacia Blue Rose mientras hablaba—: ¿En el buffet al que nos llevaste la semana pasada?

Los planes para la fiesta continuaron incluso cuando Blue Rose señaló que todavía no podía irse, por obvias razones, y Kotetsu suspiró, relajándose.

Lo peor ya había pasado.

—Señor Wild —susurró Sky High de repente, poniendo una mano en su hombro y señalando con la otra un edificio a un par de cuadras de distancia—. Lunatic está detrás de esa estatua.

La sorpresa de escuchar eso hizo que Kotetsu se tomase unos momentos y entornase sus ojos para confirmar que sí, el cara de guante estaba en el lugar indicado y ni siquiera se estaba escondiendo.

Era extraño que nadie de HERO TV lo hubiese notado antes, mas quizás, supuso Kotetsu, incluso Agnes entendía que un rescate era más importante que cualquier otra cosa y no era el momento para filmar material para futuros especiales.

Pero sí era una oportunidad de seguir la investigación de _quién_ era el loco bajo la máscara.

—Gracias, Sky High.

Kotetsu trotó en la dirección indicada sin avisarle a Barnaby o a Agnes y a pesar de no poder moverse cien veces más rápido, cuando logró trepar hasta el techo decorado con una gran estatua dorada, Lunatic continuaba allí.

—Esto ya se está volviendo costumbre.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un movimiento de cabeza que dejó la máscara de Lunatic encarándolo aun cuando el cuerpo del hombre permaneció inmóvil, en la dirección donde los demás héroes se encontraban, creando la ilusión de que algo andaba mal con su cuello.

—¿Y por qué estás de nuevo aquí, Wild Tiger? —preguntó Lunatic con un tono engañosamente suave—. ¿Estás rehuyendo de tus responsabilidades o acaso estás considerando otra idea de justicia?

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Ya no quedaba más qué hacer allá abajo, aunque quizás dentro de una hora podrían querer ayuda para bajar todos los materiales atrapados en el hielo, una vez él pudiese usar sus poderes de nuevo.

—El que debería hacer eso eres tú —resopló en respuesta.

Lunatic inclinó su cuerpo hacia él como si se tratase de una marioneta a punto de saltar.

—Así que eres incapaz de entender.

¿Así que iban a dar vueltas con el mismo tema? Era hora de cambiar las cosas y ver qué traía eso.

—Espera —dijo Kotetsu, levantando la visera de su casco y tras eso, señaló su rostro parcialmente descubierto—. Te muestro el mío, me muestras el tuyo.

Era ilógico pretender que venía a enfrentarlo cuando no podía usar sus poderes y hasta el momento Lunatic mismo no había lucido interesado en luchar contra él y quizás, si Lunatic no se sentía amenazado hablaría de más sin querer.

—¡Tiger! —reclamó Agnes súbitamente, sonando indignada.

Irritado, Kotetsu cerró el canal de HERO TV. Esta vez quería hacer esto sin instrucciones que ni siquiera necesitaba.

—Si vamos a hablar, al menos hagámoslo cara a cara —insistió Kotetsu.

Lunatic se enderezó de repente y giró en sus talones para quedar de frente sin necesidad de ninguna postura grotesca. Su interés por la propuesta era obvio.

—Así que este es tu plan —comentó Lunatic, como si por una vez no estuviese listo para comenzar con su palabrería exagerada y argumentos insanos.

—¿No sirve? —sonrió Kotetsu, decidido a fingir que todo era una broma poco pensada.

Para su desconcierto, Kotetsu escuchó un resoplido que casi parecía una risa contenida.

—Kotetsu, él uso sus llamas para desviar escombros —dijo Barnaby por el canal interno de repente, acompañado por el ruido blanco de la estática—. Fue por eso que Sky High se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

—Oh —exclamó Kotetsu, tan sorprendido por la información que ni siquiera logró sentirse molesto por la nueva interrupción, y frunció el ceño—. Es raro que no quieras crédito por lo que hiciste aquí, pero sí por asesinatos —mencionó en voz alta, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar la calle llena de escombros.

Lunatic no se inmutó, al menos si juzgaba por la falta de movimiento, teatral o no.

—Y no entiendes por qué.

Esto sonaba cada vez más como una conversación que podía llevar a alguna parte o que por lo menos estaba revelando algo de la persona bajo la máscara, en lugar de ser una actuación montada para el público de Sternbild.

—No. —Kotetsu entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo con fijeza, retándolo a que hiciera o dijera algo para contradecirlo—. Nadie lo hace porque o estás loco o quieres actuar como uno.

Y lo último era algo que estaba comenzando a creer.

Todo en Lunatic, desde sus gestos hasta sus palabras, eran exageradas muestras de un fervor insano por una justicia que no merecía ser llamada como tal, pero a pesar de todo eso, Lunatic siempre parecía controlado, manejando sus habilidades con una precisión imposible para alguien que carecía de un tornillo o dos, y se comportaba de forma que rayaba en lo racional cuando Kotetsu lograba sorprenderlo.

—Oh —musitó Lunatic sin verdadera emoción.

—¿Nada que añadir? —lo incitó Kotetsu. En respuesta, Lunatic extendió sus brazos.

—Sigues sin entender, Wild Tiger.

Y con esas palabras, Lunatic activó sus poderes y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p>Si Kotetsu estaba convencido de algo era de que nadie podía culparlo de estar de mal humor.<p>

Como se había vuelto costumbre, el encontrarse con Lunatic había precedido a una reunión con Agnes, quien esta vez le había echado en cara que no habían conseguido enviar cámaras a tiempo gracias a que él no había avisado que iba tras Lunatic y eso le había impedido a HERO TV grabar en alta calidad todo el encuentro, que de por sí era «apenas rescatable» según ella.

En opinión de Kotetsu, ese era el menor de los problemas e incluso ahora, un par de días después, mientras recorrían la ciudad en una furgoneta de Apollon Media luego de una entrevista de Bunny, Kotetsu no lograba convencerse de lo contrario.

—Agnes no está contenta —comentó Bunny, mirándolo de reojo como si estuviese examinando su reacción y rompiendo con ello el silencio que hasta ahora solo había sido roto por el sonido del motor y el ocasional claxon de otros vehículos.

Kotetsu resopló.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo con sinceridad, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos—. Toda esa idea lo es. —Al notar que Barnaby abrió su boca, como si quisiese recordarle su posible utilidad, Kotetsu añadió—: Y sí, sé que puede servir de algo más que de entretenimiento.

Lo que Kotetsu esperaba era que ahora Barnaby lo reprendiera sobre cómo esto era parte de su trabajo y debería responsabilizarse; aun así, contrario a eso, Bunny cerró su boca y suspiró en silencio y solo tras unos segundos volvió a hablar.

—A mi tampoco me agrada quedarme atrás y esperar.

Esa confesión hizo que Kotetsu parpadease un par de veces, sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado. No era todos los días que Bunny aceptaba que, a pesar de su imagen como héroe perfecto y profesional que ni siquiera le hacía el feo al trabajo de escritorio que Lloyds insistía en imponerles, había deberes que no le agradaban.

—Me gustaba más cuando esto era simple, ¿sabes? —Kotetsu descruzó sus brazos, se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste a su compañero, dispuesto a compartir la decepción y quizás con eso hacerla más soportable.

—Qué tan simple solía ser es discutible —señaló Barnaby con una expresión austera que se ablandó poco después, al tiempo que preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Esa era una pregunta que podía ser contestada con una sola palabra o con una sarta de razones y ni lo uno ni lo otro sería una mentira.

—¿Aparte del cara de guante? —bufó Kotetsu, decidiéndose por la respuesta menos corta en su versión resumida—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Viene, dice lo mismo y se va.

Barnaby hizo un sonido pensativo con su garganta y movió su cabeza en un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.

—Lunatic nunca ha sido predecible.

—Sí... —No había forma de negar tal cosa—. Quién sabe si seguirá con lo mismo por mucho.

Si Barnaby pensaba a añadir algo más, no tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo pues el comunicador en las muñecas de ambos sonó al mismo tiempo con su incambiable pitido que anunciaba una emergencia.

—Bonjour, heroes. —La voz de Agnes lo tomó de sorpresa y aunque Bunny solo entrecerró los ojos, Kotetsu estaba seguro de que él también se había sobresaltado ante la interrupción—. Lunatic fue avistado en Bronze Stage y creemos que está intentando matar a este hombre.

Kotetsu cerró sus puños, tenso ante solo escuchar eso y sin fijarse demasiado en la foto que Agnes les envió.

No era que hubiese olvidado que Lunatic era un asesino, mas había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que el cara de guante había aparecido intentando arrebatar abiertamente una vida que era imposible no sentir cierta conmoción.

—Entendido —pronunció Bunny, mirándolo de reojo como si estuviese preocupado por él.

—Actúen con precaución —advirtió ella al tiempo que finalizó la comunicación, sin añadir nada sobre el especial que tanto la obsesionaba. Estaba claro que Agnes entendía que ese no era un buen momento para eso.

Pese a que Barnaby le indicó al conductor la zona a la que se dirigirían, en cuanto tanto él como Kotetsu se cambiaron, abandonaron la pesada furgoneta para continuar el recorrido en la moto, maniobrando entre el tráfico de Sternbild y acelerando tanto como era posible.

—Estamos muy cerca —dijo Bunny en cuanto recibieron las coordenadas precisas del más reciente avistamiento de Lunatic, ocurrido tan solo un minuto atrás.

—Apurémonos —pronunció Kotetsu, aun sabiendo que era innecesario y que Barnaby entendía tan bien como él que llegar unos segundos tarde significaría no poder impedir una muerte.

Un sonido los alertó de la llegada de nueva información.

Kotetsu lo ignoró, pues ya sabían lo principal; pero aprovechando una recta carente de obstáculos en el carril por el que iban, Barnaby sí se tomó un momento para examinar los archivos que había recibido.

—Ian Clifton, sospechoso de tres asesinatos en un bar —comentó Barnaby, volviendo a poner toda su atención en la avenida frente a ellos justo a tiempo para virar por una esquina—. No fue acusado por falta de evidencia.

—¿Importa? —rebatió Kotetsu con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—Es el típico blanco de Lunatic. —Bunny giró un poco su cabeza hacia él, mas mantuvo su tono de voz neutro e inmediatamente después dijo—: Estaremos en el último punto donde lo vieron en dos minutos.

Ese era tiempo de sobra para que Lunatic hiciese de Clifton una hoguera humana y desapareciera antes de que cualquier héroe arribase al lugar y con la cantidad de autos frente a ellos, era imposible llegar en menos de eso.

—Demasiado tiempo.

Ese hecho fue todo el impulso de Kotetsu necesitó para activar sus poderes y abandonar el sidecar de un salto, dejando atrás a su compañero y a todo el tráfico que parecía moverse a ritmo de tortuga mientras él corría cien veces más rápido de lo normal.

¿Por qué Lunatic había regresado a las calles tras solo un día desde su última aparición? ¿Por qué había decidido elegir este momento para asesinar en pleno día?

Esas preguntas dejaron de importar cuando Kotetsu logró divisar a Lunatic, quien estaba planeando sobre la ciudad, esquivando avisos y a veces poniendo un pie sobre algún edificio antes de continuar por el aire.

Abajo, en cambio, un hombre calvo y alto estaba corriendo con torpeza, trastabillando una y otra vez y empujando a las pocas personas que no se apartaban de su camino y se quedaban contra una pared o el borde de la acera, mirando hacia arriba, temerosos ante la presencia de Lunatic y sin ningún deseo de arriesgarse a estar en el camino de las llamas que tarde o temprano sin duda serían disparadas.

Por eso era que toda la información que Bunny había recibido no era importante: era fácil ver quién era el blanco de Lunatic.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido anunciar su presencia y motivar a Lunatic a dejar de aterrorizar al hombre antes de convertirlo en cenizas, Kotetsu corrió tan rápido como pudo y solo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de Clifton, lanzó uno de sus cables y enredó con este el brazo izquierdo de Lunatic.

El verse obligado a frenar en pleno vuelo llevó a que Lunatic aterrizara sin ningún cuidado sobre un balcón de un piso bajo, el cual se derrumbó parcialmente debido al impacto, mas eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar de sus planes y la llama que ardía sobre sus ojos pareció crecer.

—¡Quítate! —ordenó Lunatic, disparando su primera flecha de fuego.

Kotetsu agradeció internamente todo el trabajo de Saito en su traje, pues apenas sintió un ligero ardor en el brazo que usó para detener la llamaradas, pero el segundo que le tomó hacer eso fue todo lo que Lunatic necesitó para quemar lo que lo sujetaba y volver a la persecución, como si acabar con Clifton fuese lo único que le importaba.

—¡No pienses que te dejaré matarlo!

—¿¡Piensas proteger a un asesino!?

Esas pocas palabras precedieron un intercambio de llamaradas y golpes, los cuales dejaron más de un destrozo en la zona, Lunatic siempre apuntándole a Clifton, quien a pesar de sus propios intentos y de todos los esfuerzos de Kotetsu por retener a Lunatic por más de unos segundos, había sido incapaz de alejarse del lugar de la contienda.

—¡Viejo! —gritó Barnaby de repente, apareciendo en el lugar y sin perder un solo momento activó sus poderes y atacó a Lunatic, quien esta vez tuvo que retroceder para evitar el golpe y se posó sobre un auto parqueado a poca distancia, dejando una mella en este.

—Así que ambos están dispuestos a proteger a un asesino como él —pronunció Lunatic y se enderezó, alzando su ballesta y apuntando de nuevo hacia Clifton.

—Lo que estamos dispuestos es a detenerte —rebatió Kotetsu, moviéndose rápidamente para que el hombre quedase tras él.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó Clifton de repente. Kotetsu giró su cabeza un poco a tiempo para verlo alzar sus dos manos—. ¡Sí, lo hice, lo acepto! —insistió, cayendo al suelo quizás por el miedo y permaneció arrodillado allí— ¡Pero por favor, sálvenme!

—Él es un pecador, Wild Tiger —pronunció Lunatic, en apariencia enfocándose solo en Kotetsu e ignorando la amenaza potencia de Barnaby y olvidando su blanco—. ¿Aun así insistes en salvarlo? —Lunatic movió su cuello hacia un lado, como si estuviese curioso, mas la manera exagerada en la que había inclinado su cuello y su siempre horripilante máscara hacían que el gesto se viese grotesco

—¡Obviamente! —Kotetsu no tuvo que detenerse a pensar en su respuesta—. ¡Bunny, encárgate de él!

A quién se refería era evidente, por lo que Kotetsu no preocupó por señalar a Clifton antes de ir tras Lunatic una vez más.

Usar los techos de los autos como camino era una desventaja cuando tantos se hundían bajo el peso de su traje y del impacto; sin embargo, Lunatic estaba huyendo sobrevolándolos, dejándolo, si no quería perderlo, con la única opción de seguirlo en línea recta a pesar de las dificultades y de los daños.

—¡No creas que te dejaré ir así como así esta vez! —amenazó Kotetsu.

Lunatic giró un poco, observándolo por un segundo antes de cambiar de dirección, empujándose hacia arriba y aterrizando sobre un puente vehicular que cruzaba de lado a lado la avenida en la que había ocurrido la persecución.

Sin perder el tiempo, Kotetsu enganchó una ganzúa en ese mismo puente y con la ayuda del cable atado a esta y de un salto impulsado por sus poderes logró llegar a este, quedando a solo unos metros frente a Lunatic.

—No escaparás —aseguró en cuanto aterrizó, sin ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

Por un momento había creído que debajo de la máscara había más que un lunático asesino, que podría razonar con él e incluso detenerlo y convencerlo de entregarse sin hacer uso de la fuerza, mas ahora estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Tal vez realmente era un ingenuo, tal como el mismo Lunatic había dicho.

—¿Crees que puedes detener la voz de Tánatos? —replicó Lunatic a la vez que dos nuevas piras de fuego azul y verde comenzaron a arder en sus manos.

—No sé de voces, pero sí sé que me encargaré de ti. —Sin aguardar por una respuesta, Kotetsu se abalanzó hacia Lunatic una vez más, olvidándose de la larga caída que tenían a uno de sus lados y del tráfico que no se había detenido del todo en el otro.

El saber bien lo veloz y ágil que era Lunatic no bastaba para poder hace algo contra él.

No importaba cuántas veces hiciese finitas o que se moviera a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar gracias a sus poderes, Lunatic siempre parecía conseguir apartarse a tiempo, esquivando cada uno de sus ataques o incluso desviándolos con llamaradas que lograban dejar una mancha negra en su traje.

—Ya lo he dicho, Wild Tiger —pronunció Lunatic mientras evitaba con la ayuda de sus llamas una patada contra su costado—, no tengo ningún interés de combatir con los héroes.

—Te estás contradiciendo —señaló Kotetsu, moviendo su brazo derecho en un renovado intento para que uno de sus puños conectaran—. De nuevo.

Y una vez más, Lunatic se movió hacia un lado, aumentando su velocidad gracias al impulso de sus llamas, mas Kotetsu fue tras él de inmediato.

—No dejaré de impartir justicia.

La insistencia de Lunatic en eso era algo que Kotetsu no podía soportar, no ahora que estaban hablando solos minutos después de que Lunatic intentase aumentar su número de victimas.

—¡No es ninguna justicia y lo sabes!

Tal vez su grito lo tomó de sorpresa, pues finalmente Kotetsu sintió bajo sus nudillos un impacto que anunciaba que había logrado un golpe directo y pese a que Lunatic se empujó hacia atrás usando sus poderes, la forma en que trastabilló una vez volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo delataba tanto como una pequeña hendidura en su máscara que el golpe lo había afectado.

No sentir cierto déjà vu ante eso era imposible.

—Aunque eso sea cierto —dijo Lunatic en un tono extrañamente calmo, sin acompañar sus palabras con ningún gesto dramático—, la ciudad me necesita.

—No —afirmó Kotetsu de inmediato y a pesar de que quería reiterar sus palabras, no pudo hacerlo. El caso de la captura de Lunatic mismo probaba que no todo era perfecto, que atrapar a un criminal no era suficiente para mantenerlo fuera de las calles; aun así, que el trabajo necesario fuese más de lo que él había creído no significaba que el cara de guante tuviese razón—. Y si lo hace —continuó con total convicción—, me encargaré de que deje de hacerlo.

Un trozo de máscara se desboronó en ese momento, permitiéndole ver la comisura derecha de los labios de Lunatic, curvada en lo que parecía ser, no un gesto de locura ni de desdeño, sino una sonrisa satisfecha.

Inconscientemente, Kotetsu contuvo su respiración y observó, con sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca, a Lunatic. Sin duda era una suerte que su casco impidiese que tal reacción fuese obvia.

Aquello no duró más de un par de segundos y en un parpadeo Lunatic cubrió la zona descubierta con uno de sus manos y emprendió su vuelo para huir del lugar.

Kotetsu hizo un amague de ir tras él; no obstante, que sus poderes llegaran a su fin en ese instante se lo impidió.

De nuevo, Lunatic había escapado.

Con un suspiro, Kotetsu permaneció con su vista en el horizonte, entrecerrando sus ojos en busca de un resplandor que le mostrase la ruta de Lunatic, mas no vio nada.

—¿Otra vez escapó? —cuestionó Barnaby con un tono decepcionado por el canal privado que compartían, a la vez que Agnes también decidió intervenir.

—¿¡Estás intentando arruinar mi especial!?

¿Acaso lo decía porque, una vez más, no había aguardado a que llegaran las cámaras de HERO TV antes de enfrentar a Lunatic con todas sus fuerzas?

—Creo que él ya lo hizo —respondió Kotetsu, encogiéndose de hombros.

No tenía más que un presentimiento, pero se sentía dispuesto a afirmar que Lunatic no volvería a aparecer donde los héroes estuviesen trabajando con la misma frecuencia que lo que había estado haciendo.

Fuese lo que fuera que Lunatic hubiese estado buscando, esa expresión que Kotetsu había alcanzado a ver fugazmente le decía que lo había conseguido y que Lunatic no aceptaría otra de esas no exactamente charlas que habían compartido, por lo que Agnes tendría que olvidarse del famoso especial.

Suspirando de nuevo, Kotetsu le informó a Bunny que bajaría a buscarlo y tras un segundo, le preguntó si quería ir a tomar algo más tarde.

Necesitaba una cerveza, un descanso y un nuevo plan para esta vez sí conseguir atrapar a Lunatic.


End file.
